Axolusa
|ailments = , |weakness = |creator = Scepticskeptic|image1 = Scan 20190928.png}}The Axolusa is a large Elder Dragon found in the Luminous Swamp. Physiology The Axolusa is not one creature, but many in a group. The main creature, seemingly a leviathan, has similarities to the real-life axolotl. Its body is pink, with red gills and tail. The slime organism around its body is cyan in color, with dark blue fins, lights, and tentacles. They have large, stretchable slime limbs, including two on its back that act like secondary heads. When enraged, its lights and tentacles glow red, and wing-like membranes sprout from its secondary heads. Ecology The Axolusa live in deep damp caves under the Luminous Swamp. It hunts in the pools in the cave, where they eat endemic life and occasionally monsters that come down to the caves. In these pools live a type of slime that feeds on electrical energy. As the Axolusa has surprisingly powerful electrical abilities, it attracts the slime toward. This new source of energy allows the slime to reproduce to great extent. The Axolusa controls the slime with electrical pulses, allowing it to create a covering of slime. Thanks to its external gills, it can still breathe inside the slime, as it is 90% water. Because of his abilities, he has no predators, and his slime has gotten out of control, as it has a new source of energy. Behavior The Axolusa is not a roamer, and it will stay in its cave eating fish and any monsters foolish enough to come into its domain. Its slime however is quite voracious, expanding at every moment. This is why the Guild has sent the hunters to kill it quickly, before too much damage is done. However, they are quite territorial, so hunters still have a lot of trouble dealing with it. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Axolusa eats mostly fish, but any monsters that come to its cave are killed by either itself or its slime. Their slime is quite voracious and can devour any monster that goes into them, absorbing their elemental energy. Behavior Towards Other Monsters As said earlier, the Axolusa will only attack a monster if it comes near its cave. Tracks The Axolusa does not leave any footprints or any physical evidence. However, the player can find "Dead Slime" on the floor and walls, "Slimed Carcasses" which are found on the floor, and "Galvanized Goo" '''which is only found on the walls and floor near the area Axolusa is fought. Specific Locale Interactions In the first area of the fight, Axolusa is able to swim in the floor. Turf Wars The Axolusa will only appear in its own hunt. However, other monsters will appear during the Axolusa hunt. Most turf wars end with Axolusa winning, dragging the monster under the slime, displaying the message that the monster has left the locale. After the hunt is finished, the slime will die, and the players can take materials from the killed monster from a hole in the middle. '''Basic Flying Wyvern (Rathalos/Bazelgeuse/Legiana etc.) The Flying monster flies around the Axolusa, screeching at it, when a slimy limb comes out of the ground and grabs the monster's tail. It slams them twice on the ground, then drags them down into the slime. A message appears saying the monster has left the locale. Narga/Tigrex/Barioth The opposing monster roars, then jumps at the unmoving Axolusa. Right before they hit, two tentacles grab their arms and slam them down on the floor. The monster roars while it is dragged into the slime. Message says the monster has left the locale. Fanged Wyvern The monster runs around the Axolusa, and jumps at it, when a tentacle grabs their head, shaking them around multiple times, until dragging them down as the message says the monster has left the locale. Brute Wyvern The monster charges at the Axolusa, but before they can strike, the two slime "heads" grab the top and bottom jaws, pulling them apart like in King Kong, until they die, and they are dragged under the slime. Message appears. 'Piscene Wyvern ' The monster roars at Axolusa, before diving into the slime, the Axolusa doing nothing. Suddenly, the wyvern's head bursts out, screaming and writhing, until it is dragged under as the message appears. Abilities The Axolusa has an incredible control over the slime around it's body. It uses this slime to stretch it's limbs at incredible lengths, and powers it's electricity throuhg it's tentacles. It creates too head-like limbs on it's back, which act like gore magala's limbs but more flexible. It can also summon tentacles of slime from the floor. These tentacles can launch things that have been kept under the slime floor. In the first area, it will swim in the slime floor, and move towards the player like Ukanlos' burrow, but with it's two psuedo-heads sticking out and snapping at the player. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Articles under construction